Only hope
by nyo-mila
Summary: Um acidente que mudou a vida deles... Agora ele precisa resgatar o amor dela, será que ele consegue? Muita coisa mudou...
1. Trailer

**Sinopse: **Um acidente que mudou a vida deles... Agora ele precisa resgatar o amor dela, será que ele consegue? Muita coisa mudou...

**Disclaimer: **Você já viu meu nome ou o da Deida nos créditos? Não?  
Pois bem não preciso dizer mais nada... Fic sem fins lucrativos

**Ps**: ouçam essa musica .com/watch?v=44xxVnlHGyg  
enquanto estiverem lendo o trailer!

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Uma viagem...**

- Sasuke-kun eu irei visitar a minha mãe não quer ir comigo? – perguntou Hinata muito vermelha e encarando o chão nervosa.

**O que poderia acontecer?**

- SASUKE! – gritou Hinata assustada enquanto um caminhão se jogava contra eles.

**Separados... Destino?**

- Eu vou levar as garotas para o hospital principal de Konoha e você leve o garoto para o hospital das clinicas, elas estão correndo risco de vida.

**É que talvez não fosse à hora de ficar junto.**

- Ela está muito traumatizada, talvez fosse melhor que o senhor se mudasse por uns tempos com a família. Sabe vida nova essas coisas, ajudam. – falou o médico encarando Hiashi.

**Mas o destino sempre arruma um jeito de deixar eles juntos...**

- Hinata... – sussurrou Sasuke enquanto via a garota se distanciando com o cachorro. – Não pode ser ela...

**Ajuda?**

- Mudou-se uma família para aquele casarão na esquina, por que você não vai ver se eles estão precisando de uma ajuda?

**Sim, claro.**

- Obrigado pela ajuda. Sabe Sasuke minha prima precisa de alguém que fique com ela o dia, a ajude essas coisas. Pensamos que como você a conhece talvez ela aceite mais rápido... – propôs Neji meio encabulado por estar pedindo ajuda.

**Um problema...**

- Por que você não me contou que ela era cega? – perguntou Sasuke transtornado passando a mão no cabelo deixando-o mais arrepiado.

**Um aviso...**

- Se você magoar ela Uchiha, juro que eu mesmo te mato! – advertiu Neji segurando Sasuke pelo colarinho.

**Por favor?**

- Deixe-me tocar-lo, sentir você... – pediu a garota passando a mão no rosto do Uchiha fazendo ele se arrepiar com a cada toque delicado da menina.

**Conte-me...**

- Qual seu nome?

**Por que...**

- Por que eu te amo! Eu não quero te perder novamente droga! – gritou Sasuke nervoso deixando as finas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

**Só existe uma esperança...**

- Ela precisa de um doador... – falou o médico sendo cortado pela voz decidida do moreno.

- Eu vou!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nyo-mila: **Oi oi! Pessoas vocês sabem que eu vivo tendo idéias loucas, e esse é mais um dos meus projetos, que tia deida conscientemente aceitou fazer comigo \o/

Bem eu não sei se vocês irão gostar, mas essa fic significa muito para mim.

Reviews?

Beijinhos carameladus no pâncreas (deida: ahh eu amo isso *o*)


	2. Quer viajar comigo?

**Sinopse:** Um acidente que mudou a vida deles... Agora ele precisa resgatar o amor dela,mas será que ele consegue? Muita coisa mudou...

**Disclaimer:** Você já viu o nome da nyo ou o da Deida nos créditos? Não?**  
**Pois bem não preciso dizer mais nada... Fic sem fins lucrativos**. **u_u

Era quase dez horas da manhã, Hinata já tinha acordado há muito tempo, estava terminando de arrumar sua cama. Ela alisava o lençol lilás com detalhes floridos na borda em roxo claro, arrumava as almofadas brancas com pequenos detalhes em lilás que faziam um certo de contraste com o lençol. Estava tudo perfeito, ela abriu um sorriso meigo e discreto, simplesmente adorava ver seu quarto arrumado, ou pelo menos a cama. Como dizia Hanabi, tendo a cama arrumada o quarto já tem uma outra aparência, talvez pareça mais arrumado.

Hinata virou-se para terminar de arrumar as várias roupas que estavam jogadas na cadeira que tinha o estofamento em um tom de azul-claro talvez um tanto puxado para roxo-claro. Aquelas roupas estavam a alguns dias jogadas lá em cima que praticamente suplicavam 'me - arrume'. Soltou uma risadinha abafada com tal pensamento – Se as roupas da Hanabi falassem talvez já estivessem sem voz de tanto suplicar para serem arrumadas!

- Falando de mim Hina? – perguntou Hanabi fazendo um leve barulho que poderia ser identificado como 'quando você pula em uma cama arrumadinha, o lençol se contrai em volta de você, o colchão levemente afunda e almofadas são praticamente jogadas ao chão, ou são levemente afundadas e amassadas quando uma cabeça enorme é deitada nela'. Hinata se virou bem devagar, contou até dez,não, até vinte; depois até trinta e abriu os olhos com uma expressão do tipo 'você não fez isso não é?'.

- É, estava falando sim, estava pensando aqui comigo, porque será que a Hanabi não tem a capacidade de arrumar o quarto dela, por isso vem bagunçar o MEU quarto? – perguntou Hinata em um tom brincalhão, apesar de estar morrendo de raiva por dentro pela irmã ter bagunçado a cama que ela tinha acabado de arrumar.

- Deve ser porque a Hinata tem uma cama muito mais gostosa que a minha. – respondeu a pequena sorrindo e fazendo Hinata soltar uma leve risada – Hina, papai já te contou?

- Não, sobre o quê? – perguntou Hinata curiosa.

- Que vamos visitar a mamãe neste fim de semana, não é ótimo? – perguntou Hanabi praticamente explodindo de emoção.

- Uau! Que emoção! – ironizou Hinata revirando os olhos. – Quanto pagaram ao senhor Hiashi para fazer tal ato?

- Para com isso Hina! – reclamou à pequena tacando uma almofada na Hinata, que passou centímetros de seu rosto. – Ele fez isso por livre e espontânea vontade. – Hinata arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços fazendo uma cara 'aham, quantas ele bebeu antes de fazer isso?' – Está bem, está bem. Olha Neji quer ir lá, por que está a fim de ver algumas faculdades. Então eu pensei, papai odeia esses negócios, sei disso por que ele quase morreu de tédio quando foi fazer minha matricula. Imagina ficar entrando, ver faculdade, nossa ele teria um troço, então eu o fiz ele nos levar para ver a mamãe, lá tem alguns amigos dele, daí ele não morre de tédio.

- Certo, mas e o Neji? Como ele vai de uma faculdade para a outra?

- Ah! Eu já pensei nisso também, um amigo do papai vai levá-lo, o filho dele também quer ver faculdades então ele vai aproveitar a carona. – finalizou Hanabi com um sorriso orgulhoso e ainda ajoelhada na cama, dava leves pulos, só para demonstrar o quanto estava feliz. Afinal fazia um bom tempo que elas não visitavam sua mãe. Aliais Hanabi era pequena demais quando foram visitar sua mãe pela última vez.

- Hanabi. Será que o papai vai se importar se eu chamar um amigo? – perguntou Hinata encarando a irmã e indo sentar ao lado dela na cama. -Vai ser um tédio ficar lá sozinha...

- Acho que não Hina. Em quem você está pensando?

Hinata parecia um arco-íris, ficou amarela, laranja, verde, azul, enfim todas as cores até chegar ao vermelho de vergonha, ela corou furiosamente e seus indicadores se batiam rapidamente – Sabe... Tem o... o... Sasuke. – respondeu Hinata baixando o olhar e praticamente sussurrando o nome do garoto, que se Hanabi não estivesse perto dela, nunca ouviria. Hanabi soltou uma risada gostosa ao ver o estado da irmã.

- O bonitão Uchiha que mora aqui perto? -Ela ergueu o cenho, um tanto admirada. - O quer com ele lá?

-Deixa de ser boba Hana! - Hinata se apressou a dizer, embora as palavras se embolassem em seus lábios e saíram rápidas demais. - Eu só acho... que vai ser bom para ele...

-Desde quando vocês dois conversam? - mais nova perguntou. Um sorriso divertido apareceu em seus lábios. Sentou-se na cama, contraindo mais o lençol, fazendo o sangue de Hinata ferver um pouco.

-Desde um bom tempo. -Ela respondeu evitando olhar para os olhos perolados da irmã e começando a se concentrar no lençol bagunçado na cama. - E eu sinceramente não te devo satisfação pra isso Hana!

-Poxa... É mesmo uma pena! - Começou Hanabi com um falso tom de tristeza na voz. - Por que eu poderia convencer o papai a levá-lo sabe... - Ela começou a passar as mãos cor de marfim pelos cabelos castanhos.

-Hana... - Hinata suspirou. Sabia que Hanabi tinha um tom de voz mais firme com o pai e o que quer ela quisesse Hiashi faria, nem que isso lhe custasse metade de sua vida. -Você não me ajuda não é?

-Se conseguir algo lucrativo com isso... - Ela riu divertida, olhando para as unhas bem cuidadas e sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Humm... Aquela blusa que você quase me sufocou para tê-la no verão passado? -Sugeriu Hinata, lembrando-se da quase surra que tomou de Hanabi por uma blusa azul de mangas curtas e detalhes em preto. Respirou fundo e continuou. - O que me diz?

-Ótimo! - ela respondeu saindo da cama de Hinata sem sequer arrumá-la. A mais velha suspirou e contra sua vontade começou a arrumá-la novamente.

Dois dias se passaram desde a conversa das Hyuugas. Hanabi após muita insistência, súplicas, lágrimas falsas, conseguiu convencer o pai de levar Sasuke.

- Hina! – gritava Hanabi subindo as escadas rapidamente e praticamente arrombando a porta de Hinata.

- O que foi Hanabi? – perguntou Hinata virando o rosto, ela estava concentrada desenhando, isso é ela estava concentrada, agora com Hanabi em seu quarto, seria impossível terminar o desenho, pensou Hinata divertidamente.

- Consegui convencer o papai de levar o Sasuke com agente. – respondeu Hanabi em um tom orgulhoso de si mesma. Inclinou à cabeça um pouco e viu algumas folhas, borracha e lápis jogados sobre a mesinha. – Desculpa Hina, eu não sabia que estava desenhando.

- Tudo bem Hana, e muito obrigada, eu vou agora mesmo falar com ele. – sorriu Hinata, calçando as sapatilhas branca e saindo apressadamente do quarto.

Hanabi sorriu abertamente ao ver a irmã praticamente explodindo de felicidade. Ela caminhou até a escrivaninha, se sentou na cadeira e olhou as folhas, algumas com desenhos a toa, roupas. Ela mexeu e viu um desenho que chamou sua atenção. Era um anjo ajoelhado no chão, a cabeça abaixada, as asas caídas levemente para o lado, o rosto com a expressão triste, o sombreado perfeito e detalhado, os detalhes da roupa, e a lua cheia em cima, isso tudo fazia lembrar de como Hinata era muito talentosa. A data colocada em baixo de seu nome que estava no cantinho da folha, ela tinha acabado de fazer aquele desenho, Hanabi foi diminuindo o sorriso, algo em seu coração apertava, ela não sabia o quê, mas era algo ruim. A caçula se levantou colocou a folha como estava, balançou a cabeça, estava assistindo filmes dramáticos demais. E não acreditava em Tabus.

Hinata corria rua abaixo até a majestosa mansão Uchiha. Seu vestido rosa-bebê voava com o vento, que batia contra o seu rosto, fazendo às vezes ela fechar um pouco os olhos por conta do ardor. Ela foi diminuindo o passo até parar no portão. Ele era grande e as barras de ferro estavam cuidadosamente pintadas de cinza escuro. Ela olhou, estava trancado, e agora como falaria com Sasuke? Suspirou derrotada, tentaria então no dia seguinte, ela estava tão animada. Virou-se para subir a rua...

- Hinata-chan?

Ela engoliu em seco. Aquela grave, fria e macia veio de trás dela, centímetros talvez. Respirou fundo, sentiu o sangue se acumular em seu rosto e as mãos começaram a tremer violentamente. Em resumo era a assim que se sentia toda vez que o via, ao apenas ouvia sua voz.

Virou-se um tanto trêmula e encarou. Estava do outro lado do portão, seu rosto era inexpressível. Suas mãos brancas como papel seguravam um grosso livro de capa preta, o vento brincava com seus cabelos negros graciosamente arrepiados, seus olhos ônix estavam vidrados nos perolados dela. Nenhum movimento, somente o som de suas respirações baixas e rápidas.

Então ela respirou fundo, tentando reunir toda sua coragem e o convidá-lo e voltar rapidamente para seu quarto, lugar de onde não devia ter saído.

-Oi... Sasuke-san... - ela começou a voz tão trêmula, quanto às mãos, as pernas sem contar as malditas borboletas no estômago.

-Tudo bem? - ele perguntou, encostando-se mais no portão, uma das mãos segurando na trava e a outra o livro. Em um baque ele destravou o portão e o abriu, sem dificuldades. -Quer entrar?

-Na verdade não... - Hinata respondeu rápido, perguntando-se onde arrumou tanta coragem para tanto. Respirou fundo e continuou. - Precisava falar com você.

Ele ergueu o cenho, parecendo um tanto surpreso, encostou o portão atrás de si e em passos silenciosos se aproximou dela.

-Pode falar - A voz tinha um tom de curiosidade e um certo toque de nervosismo.

-O que vai fazer neste fim de semana? - Ela disparou. Parecia completamente patética falando daquele jeito. Convidar um garoto para sair, isto definitivamente não combinava com ela.

-Bom... eu nada... -Ele parecia um tanto desconsertado com tal pergunta, seu coração deu um disparo desesperado, então inspirou fundo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-B-bem - Ela gaguejou ainda mais nervosa do que antes - na verdade não, mas sabe... -fez uma pausa, suas pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Olhou em volta, em tudo, na rua, nos pássaros voando e naqueles olhos negros... -Você.. gostaria... de... passar o fim de semana comigo.. digo... com minha familia em Yokohama? -suspirou e fechou os olhos, agora só restava esperar a resposta negativa e ir para casa derrotada.

-Claro. - Para sua surpresa Sasuke respondeu como num jato, um sorriso torto se formou em seus lábios finos e rosados. - Seria divertido.

-Sério? - Hinata parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. As borboletas haviam sumido de seu estômago e seu corpo agora tremia de felicidade, suas pernas estavam leves como uma pena, seu corpo inteiro estava leve. - Obrigada!

-Imagina, obrigado digo eu por você ter lembrado de mim... -Respondeu ele sorrindo.

De repente, antes que pudesse se conter os passos já estavam a centímetros dela, podia sentir seu corpo tremer, o vento batia em seus longos cabelos, seus olhos eram tão mais lindos de perto, seus lábios carnudos tão mais convidativos... Viu suas mãos tocarem os ombros quentes e delicados dela e a face doce e angelical enrubescer quase que instantaneamente, estava perto, cada vez mais perto, as respirações descompassas...

-Eu tenho que ir. - Ela sussurrou, estava tão atordoada com que acabara de acontecer que pode jurar que tinha falado as palavras ao contrário.

-Por quê? - ele sussurrou em resposta, ainda estava perto o bastante para sentir a quentura vinda de seu corpo.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente e doce dele varrer seu rosto e deu um passo para trás, se continuasse daquela maneira, às coisas não iriam terminar bem e os dois ficariam constrangidos demais para voltarem a se falar.

oOoOO

**Nyo-mila: **Pois é Deida, parece que demorou um pouquinho não acha?

**Deida: **Você acha? –gota enorme na cabeça-

**Nyo-mila: **Talvez um pouquinho –se escondendo atrás de um escudo enorme junto com deida- agora sim, podem mandar as pedradas por demorar x.x

**Deida: **Sim, eu e a nyo passamos por alguns probleminhas, mas estamos de volta [?] Por isso espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, que foi com muito custo u.u

**Nyo-mila: **Isso mesmo, custo, tempo e dentinite mais atacada ainda! Esperamos reviews [?] ou não n.n"

**Deida: **Acho que é só... Esse capitulo ficou pequeno, mas os próximos ficaram maiores, pensem nesse capitulo como um prólogo, que tal?

**Papai noel otaku de fics: **Ho ho! Feliz Natal Honey-senpai!

**Deida: **o.ó Desculpa mas o senhor está na fanfic errada. Cai fora daqui vovô!

**Papai noel: **ho ho i.i –sai da fic-

**Deida e Nyo: OKay!! Agora sim, vamos responder aos reviews!**

**Kinha Oliver: **Sério?

Tipo se eu virasse cega (quer dizer não nascesse cega) eu também teria muita raiva disso, acho que isso acaba com uma pessoa não é?

E pensemos assim, a Hina desenhava pacas bem e tipo depois de um acidente, depois de quase perder toda a família dela, ela nem mais poder desenhar, sério eu ficaria com muita raiva mesmo!

Mas bem espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, foi bem demorado e te garanto ficou bem pequeno, pois eu e a Deida, ou Deida e eu (.) estivemos com sérios probleminhas...

Espero que não tenha morrido de anciosidade xD e falado 'putz essa fic num vale a pena x.x'

Obrigadinha pela review, afinal você estreou essa budega aqui o/

Brigada mesmo

**Dricahina: **gostou da sinopse? Nossa ficou muito feliz com isso!

Geralmente as pessoas sabem dão uma olhadinha só no casal, eu já prefiro ver as sinopses, apesar de poucas pessoas irem nas histórias pelo conteúdo e sinopse, a maioria é por casal.

E nossa por isso, eu fico muitoo contente que tenha gostado, aliais só de ver sua review aqui, da famosa dricahina (nós nos conhecemos do Nyah! Não é?) eu já quase pirei!

Acha mesmo que vai arrasar? Que Deus te ouça, por que se não fosse pela deida a história estaria simplesmente horrível!

Obrigada pela review!

**Toph-baka**: meldels! Toph é você? Vovó? Denise? Meu god! Eu sou a nyo-mila do AS ainda lembra de mim? (quer dizer, se for você x.x)

Bem de todo modo, sim, a nossa querida Hinata ficou cega, estava meio revoltada contra ela então xD

Sério agora, sim ela ficou cega no acidente triste não?

Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, mas sabe sobre a Hinata cega eu queria fazer uma fanfic diferente das outras. Afinal sempre é a Hinata que tem traumas, pessoas que amam ela, desilusões amorosas, você já viu ela sofrer algum tipo de acidente, ou deformação no corpo ou rosto perfeitinho dela? Pois é, eu gosto de coisas diferentes, já não sei os outros, mas só do fato de você ter gostado da fic e ter gastado seu precioso tempo mandando review, isso me deixa imensamente feliz!

Hsuahsua espero que não tenha morrido de tanto esperar x.x

Brigadinha pela review!

**Nyo-mila: **Beijinhos elficos no pâncreas! o/


End file.
